Little Rose
by The Punch Lord
Summary: Both sides were struggling to survive and last in the war, neither were willing to submit to the other. One side wanted their freedom, the other wanted control. None would have thought a child would lead to the very end of the fray.
1. The Boy in the Cage

**Happy early Holidays!**

**And welcome to Little Rose everyone! The first of quite a few upcoming Lightis fics I'm working _I have so many it's __ridiculous _since Bound (which was quite a while ago, since Oct). **

**So Little Rose will have cursing through out the story, there will be blood, and there will be sex later. I will put up warnings if there will be sex and lots of blood and swearing in a chapter. If anyone's uneasy about killing, then this story will probably not be for you; there is death in this first chapter. **

* * *

><p>Keeping her steps light and sure, Lightning moved along the uneven mountain side with care. If she went too fast, she made noise. A scatter of loose pebbles or the clatter of her boots on the rocks would sound loud and clear to any in the area. She couldn't risk being heard; she'd be a sitting duck as there was no place to hide. She just had to move slow and deal with the discomfort of her back pressed hard against the rough surface grating on her skin, even through her clothes the rocks rubbed hard against her. The almost eighteen year old tried to ignore it as best as she could. There was worse than getting scrapes on rocks.<p>

And there was more to concentrate on.

Like the very path she was on.

It's an uneven and worn stone crevice that was barely big enough for a full grown adult. Narrow and slanted, with only a thin few feet sticking out between the two walls, Lightning made use of her smaller size to slip down it. Her calculations all showed that her targets were on the other side, inside the canyon walls. This was the fastest way to them, and the most hidden. No one would expect someone coming after them from a crack.

But she had to be careful. A single slip and she would meet a harsh scrape to the face, the mirroring wall pressed close enough to hit her hard if she fell forward. With her hands gripping the wall, Lightning ignored the chance of the drop, instead kept her pale green eyes locked on the other end, where she could see a flare of light.

Just a little further…

Wrapping her hand around the rim of the crevice, she peeked out, squinting against the light.

A group of five men sat around a dim campfire, all of them slumped and wary after a long day of hiking through the mountains. Placed in the shadows a little ways from them was jailing cart; so well hidden she almost missed it. But her mission was to get to that cart; she couldn't afford to miss it. Inside was their latest prisoner, ready to be sold off to the l'Cie and turned into another puppet for the damn rock they "served".

That was only if her mission failed.

Lightning could feel the smile rise up on her lips as the game started. How to get to the prisoner and deal with the thugs; protocol demands that she has them killed off so they never get to sell another soul again. While these thugs weren't l'Cie themselves, just for being willing to work with them was enough to set them up as enemies; particularly when they sold the unwilling to the Crystal.

Lightning crawled out of the crevice and crouched, breathing in the smell of smoked wood and cheap alcohol. At her hip, she felt the weight of her gunblade, Blazefire, practically humming in shared excitement. Her first solo mission, knocking out these buffoons and saving the latest fool; as an extra challenge she added for her: don't be seen.

Honestly, she was a little worried that this might be too easy for her. Cid, Rygdea, and practically everyone else already had their first solos, and all were a lot more drastic than hers.

Some had gone deep into monster territory to gather up smaller crystal fragments so that they could be studied more. And that was behemoth and faeryl territory to be exact. The baddest of the bads, both bearing the shortest tempers and the highest senses.

Others had to kill a Cie'th under critical and judging supervision.

One lucky bastard even got lucky enough to slip into l'Cie territory to bare a message to the soldiers stationed there. He had the gall to bring back a Cie'th claw to show everyone, now wore it like a trophy around his neck.

All her peers came back a success.

Now it was her turn, and what did she get?

A rescue mission.

Better than patrolling around the edges of their sanctuary, but still, she was hoping for something a little more… challenging and daring. A rescue mission? They were rare, but never too dangerous. Usually three cadets were chosen to handle it. Sometimes even two.

She's glad that she was the only one picked. It did add a little edge to it. Knocking out five guys and saving the prisoner all on her own. She could do this, and then move onto more serious stuff. Maybe even get her own Cie'th claw.

_All in due time_, she reminded herself as she slid closer, craning her neck to look at each of her prey. _All in due time._

She did this right; she was a sure soldier of the army and Amodar's true prodigy. And a worthy rival to all her older colleagues, as well as she smear in the faces of those that scoffed at her for being a soldier. She'd prove to them that she was just as good at being a soldier as they were. She didn't need to be older to do it.

But she just needed to do this right first.

Grasping Blazefire and leaning closer to the wall, Lightning pointed the gun at the closest target. Middle aged with flies flying around his hair, his round sides rose up and down as he slept; an easy target, one that'll go quietly. She wondered if they would notice the kill.

Adjusting her gunblade to a more sniper like mode, she laid out on her stomach, staring through a little glass to see him better. Slowly pulling the trigger as she locked onto the back of the man's head, she fired at the brigand.

It hit.

The rogue didn't move at all from the deadly strike, and it looked like no one else around the fire noticed the shot. It was such a great thing about sniping guns. They were built to be quiet. Smirking to herself, Lightning turned Blazefire to the next, judging if she should shoot or not. The rest of the four were still awake, and would notice if one suddenly dropped down, no matter how quiet the shots were. They would surely notice and her cover would be blown.

The game was not to be seen.

And she wasn't in a position for a good get away if they found her. She glanced behind her at the crevice, playing around with the possibility of hiding in there. She brushed it away as she realized that she would simply get stuck, and if they had a gun or some knives to toss, she'd be a sitting duck. She had to figure something else out.

"What to do?" Lightning whispered, watching them as they stared sleepily at the dim fire, occasionally glancing over at the cart, like they were half expecting it to jerk into a furious tantrum. Despite their tiredness, they did look a little wary…

Lightning smirked at the thought of how much fun she's going to have. Looking up along the rock walls, she sought out the loosest rock of the wall, reaching up and pulling it out carefully. Then, turning back to the group, she reeled her arm back and threw it as close to the carriage as she could. It had the desired effect.

Three of the men jumped up at the loud _clunk _against the cart, staring at it stiffly. "You hear that?" one of the men asked, turning to the others. "Think he's awake?" another whispered aloud. The standing two shared his startled look while the one that remained seated, the presumed leader, stared at the cart critically. "Check it," he ordered at last.

"But—"

"Check. It."

Cringing, one of the grunts drew closer to the cart, looking like he was half expecting it to turn to him. It didn't move as he got closer, even when he opened a side slot to peek in. Nothing moved.

From her hiding spot, Lightning snickered to herself quietly, moving forward and dropping to the ground, careful to keep close to the shadows as she watched them. With Blazefire in one hand, she pulled out the knife her sister gave her, fondly nicknamed Spark. With both in hand, this wouldn't last long. She was already locked onto her next target.

One of the grunts had slowly started to walk away from the safety of the fire's light as his comrade got closer to the cart; and he was backing up closer to her and her waiting blades.

But with all the tense precaution they were having, Lightning was starting to wonder if this prisoner was really worth saving. Just who could they fear in there, probably all chained up too? Most prisoners that were saved were always chained up, tight enough that they could barely walk on their bruised ankles or even use their bruised wrists for weeks.

Shaking her curiosity away as the man stopped at the edge of the shadows, Lightning moved, reaching out and lightly grabbing the back of his shirt. Her hand coming around his mouth as she sharply pulled him to the ground, she wrapped her arm around his neck, silencing him as the remaining three were left oblivious. The man struggled hard in her grasp and Lightning only tightened her hold on his neck, completely cutting off his air supply and leaving him gaping.

His hands came up and grabbed her arm, trying to pull it back, squeezing hard enough to badly bruise it; she could almost feel the bones scraping together. Lightning only flinched a little as she diligently kept squeezing, ignoring the pain as best as she could. Finally he fell limp, his hands dropping as he drooped against her. Moving quietly, she laid him down and sliced Spark over his bare neck.

Just to be sure he won't get up again.

_Three left_, Lightning mused to herself as she moved away to a different part of the shadows rubbing her bruised and throbbing wrist.

The man that went to check him came back, looking shaken. "He's… he's still out sir."

The leader hummed, frowning. "So the beast didn't move…" he turned and looked around their camp, like he could see deep into the shadows. Lightning stopped when his gaze fell over her. It did feel like he could see her. Then his gaze drifted away, completely missing her. "Fellas, I think we might have a rat creeping around us."

"A rat?"

The leader didn't reply as he continued looking around, his eyes darkening. "Where's Smiley?"

The other two grunts stiffened as they realized they didn't see "Smiley". "Smiles?" one of them called. "Boomer," another whispered, coming up to shake the sleeping comrade. "Boomer wake up, Smiles is gone… Boomer?" the grunt stiffened when he realized that Boomer wasn't waking up, a small dark pool spreading behind his head. "Sir…" the grunt mumbled as he stared at him with wide eyes, "I think, I think we lost Boomer."

The leader finally rose up, coming upside the sleeping man, finding him lying still, dead on the ground with a black puddle behind him. Feeling around his body, he stopped when he came to a hot wet spot on the back of his head. "Men," the leader said, "we don't have a rat. We have a _snake_." And it was picking them off one by one. "From now on I don't want anyone moving away from the fire. Make sure that you can be seen _always_."

They all nodded, grabbing and pulling out their closest weapons and sitting closer to the dimming fire, staring out for the prowling snake.

Lightning watched them from on top of the carriage, a little amused, a little bored, and a little miffed. This limited her fun a bit. She could just pick them off one by one from the shadows, but that took away the thrill of the challenge. Beside her, the chocobo grumbled aloud, staring at her with one evil eye.

She glared back, eyeing it.

It was a failed gold. Her best friend Fang knew a bit about chocobos, and Lightning knew enough from her to recognize certain ones. You could tell a failed gold by their dark gold feathers, they didn't gleam and shine; it didn't stop the birds from being anymore handsome as others but the distinction was obvious in comparison to a true successfully bred gold. Now that she thought about it, most failed golds were known to be ill tempered and usually sold for meat or to anyone that wanted an ill-mannered bird. Thugs were the ones that bought these birds, making use of their tempers. Humming aloud, Lightning mused, "I could make use to you."

The chocobo clacked his beak dangerously.

It seemed almost daring.

Lightning smiled back.

The thugs all jumped when they heard the sharp shrill of a bird, their guns firing when a large figure started to race towards them. The figure stumbled and fell by the fire, revealing their failed gold glaring at them with bright, heated eyes. While it struggled to stand, one of its reared claws slammed into one dumb thug, knocking another too close to the fire. He screamed when his hand hit a hot coal. Reeling away, he bit his lip hard as he gripped his burning hand.

Swearing as they drew away from the chocobo, they watched as the furious bird stand up, blood dripping from its chest and side as it glared at them. Before it could charge, the leader shot at the bird's head, letting it drop to the ground. Casting furious eyes at one of his men writhing on the ground, he snapped at the other. "Get the prisoner; we're getting out of here."

"But sir what about—"

"So long as he stays _chained_ I don't think we'll have a problem."

Gulping, the grunt went towards the cart, looking around the shadows for anyone. When he didn't see anyone, he ran towards the cart, unlocking it with shaking hands. He froze when he felt a light tap on his shoulders, and then he was pulled hard into the cart, rough leather rubbing against his neck. Looking up, he saw pale green eyes, a young face, and pale, almost silver hair. Flashing him a small smile, touching her fingers to her lips, she dipped her hand back and brought back a large gun out. His eyes widening, he grabbed the reins and struggled to get out as they tightened around his neck.

The gun's barrel pressed against his forehead as he heard one last whisper. "Goodnight."

The remaining two jumped when they heard a _thud _instinctively knowing that another dropped. "Shit," the leader swore, grabbing a burning stick and throwing it at the cart. It bounced off and rolled away, shining bright enough for them to see the still body. Turning to his last grunt, the leader declared, "We're getting that kid if it's the last thing we do."

"I-I think it will be."

Giving him a dark look, he waved to the cart, his last thug gulping as he followed orders and walked towards it with his leader. Both froze when they heard the soft rumble of rocks, rolling down the mountain sides. The instinct to find and snipe out was stronger than the need to get the goods and run. Sensing a new opportunity, they both nodded to each other and held their guns tight. If they could get this snake at a distance, there shouldn't be anything to fear…

They got as far as the edge of the fire's light before they heard two shots in the canyon.

Two bodies fell limp to the ground, the back of their heads having an open red hole in the middle. Stepping out from behind the cart to stare down at the bodies, Lightning sighed, officially bored with the game.

She probably was dragging it out for too long.

She had a prisoner to save.

Thanking one of the grunts for kindly unlocking the cart for her, she grasped the doors, eager to see who lay on the other side. They sounded like a scary and powerful person, maybe someone that would prove to be a great ally against the Crystal. But when she opened the cart the sight was… anticlimactic. Worn black boots was the first thing to greet her, and then dark silver pants covered in a lighter pattern, almost looking like a grey camouflage. Underneath the pant legs were cuffs, tight around the ankles like she predicted. From what she could see by his ankles, he was thin, and probably weak.

He was going to have to be carried for a bit a ways.

Leaving the prisoner still in the cart, she went to pat the brigands' bodies, grinning when she found a key and water skin and dropped them inside the cart by the still body. Then she left against for a piece of burning wood and stabbing it to offer her better light. She took the keys and started working on unlocking the cuffs around his ankles. Once unlatched and the chains were shoved aside, she grabbed his legs and pulled him out further from the interior darkness of the cart.

A loose black shirt was on his upper body and was currently pushed up, revealing nasty bruises on his sides and chest, and just as equally nasty looking cuffs on his wrists. Pulling herself up and somewhat crawling over his still body, she unlocked his wrists; leaving him completely free. Jumping back out, she resumed her pull and slowly, carefully, pulled him out of the cart. She bent down enough for his body to drop over her own once his feet hit the ground, and somewhat carried him around the cart and into better light of the campfire. Leaning him against a wheel, she grabbed one of the water skins, uncorked it, and pressed it to his lips.

He barely responded to anything during this time. His head simply lolled aimlessly, his face just as beaten and bruised as his chest. And his ash black hair was just as unruly as the rest of him. This was the prisoner the thugs were so scared of?

Shaking her head slightly, she patted his unruly greasy hair, running her fingers through the stiff strands as she straightened his head, trying to get some rise out of him; enough that he could drink. She pressed the rim of the skin to his lips again, trying to tempt him to drink. Somewhat lulled awake, his eye lids fluttered as the brush against his hair started to rouse him.

When water dabbed at his tongue, his mouth opened and he practically tried to swallow the skin whole. Lightning kept a steady grip on the skin and on his shoulder, letting him drink his fill. When she withdrew it, he coughed and wheezed against the wheel, slumping to the side on trembling arms as he tried to catch his breathe. "Easy," Lightning whispered.

Coming to his side and easing him back against the wheel, she asked those squinting eyes, "Can you walk?"

His chapped lips parted but no words came out. He simply sat in a dazed dumb lull. Lightning sighed as she realized that she was going to need to carry him, most of the way at least.

Looking for the rest of the water skins they had, she piled them close to the unconscious boy and set to using them to rinse his ankles and wrists before binding them, using the few bandages that the thugs had. "I'm not the best at these sorts of things," she admitted to him, knowing he's too gone to respond or even hear her. "We'll get you better help soon… hopefully."

They probably would get him back soon. Though it would be a long trek, if she could find a cave, she might be able to get them home to help and shelter.

Now that she thought about it, they should probably move soon too. They were on the edge of Yaschas Massif. The thought brought a chill in her blood. They were close to Yaschas Massif. Lightning glanced up along the cavern walls, half expecting to see pale eyes staring back down. Yaschas was a big no no area for all soldiers, veterans and new. It was only in desperate times that anyone was to stray into Yaschas.

It was where the ancient city Paddra was; a l'Cie city. It's where they lurked and served that damn rock, and it was crawling with Cie'th; mindless monsters that disobedient servants were turned into.

"We're going to have to leave soon," Lighting whispered. She didn't want to be caught dealing with Cie'th, not without help. Romeo here wasn't going to be much use if they had an encounter.

Dousing the fire to hide the carnage around them, Lightning slunk back to the cart and her ward, letting them both have one last drink before saving the rest for later. Leaning against the wheel and surrounded by darkness, she took the chance to turn her gaze skyward. Stars blinked and shined back down at her, as beautiful and mysterious as she remembered. "It's been a while since I've stopped to stare at stars," she told her ever silent companion. "I don't think I've looked up at them for…maybe five months now? Been too busy I guess, and they don't like us going up top, here on the surface." Lightning frowned at the stars, rolling her muse around in her head. "I guess this mission isn't so bad. A good opportunity to come up top and a nice moment to enjoy them…" But they couldn't linger.

When she stared at the stars long enough, Lightning got up and sat in front of her ward. Taking his arms, she laid him over her back and slowly, she stood up, wincing slightly at the weight. This "dangerous" prisoner appeared to be the same height and maybe just a little lighter than her. Being just a little didn't make it any easier. Once she was sure she was well balanced, she made her way back towards the crevice she came through. Cie'th, lobos, or whatever else was prowling close would have a hard time getting to them if they were found.

It was just all a matter of getting him up there.

Making sure that he was secured, she snapped her fingers and activated the Grav con. Some device that was made recently by Councilman Esthiem and General Rashia, it was made to help combat against the l'Cie, only a small handful were allowed and welcomed to use and experiment with them.

So far, Lightning adores it.

It granted the ability of weightlessness, she could jump higher, be stronger, and even manipulate it to be her own little force field. Only downside was that using it led to headaches, and depending on the use depended on how painful each one was.

Easily she jumped up onto the ledge and crawled through. Unlike before where she had to move slowly through the crack, she breezed through as the Grav con softened the distance between them and the rocks. Lightning barely felt them as she walked past. By the time they were out, the device switched off and she was staring up at the moon, gleaming over the steppe. Taking a moment to look over the steppe, Lightning sought for any enemies that could be prowling around.

Behemoths were one of the worst that she could find; with their bluish grey coloring, most blended in well with the night. Faeryls were another monster to dread; their coloration as dark as the night and being nocturnal; most of their prey didn't know they were being hunted till it was too late.

Even if she slunk along the mountain wall, she couldn't hide from a fearyl's sight. They'd actually take advantage of that, cornering them. Unless she found another cave to slip into, encounters with faeryls looked slim.

And then there were other more threatening pests: lobos, wyverns, and Cie'ths… maybe if they could come across an adamantortoise the night would be easier. Very few went after the gigantic turtles. If she could wander close to a herd, they could find shelter with it till she found a cave that would lead them home; so long as they don't startle the beasts.

At this moment, she couldn't see any larger monster wandering around. They had the steppe all to themselves till something prowled by.

"To Mah'habara," Lightning murmured, starting the long walk to their underground city and sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Shadows slid over the land like rolling spots, completely black against the silver plains as clouds drifted across the sky. With only the gliding clouds above and their stalking shadows to keep them company; everything was still across Archylte Steppe.<p>

Taking advantage of the stillness, Lightning laid on the highest point of a boulder, looking over it for anything dangerous or helpful that could either lengthen or shorten their trip. So far, the trek home has been long, but quiet. She was happy to say that Yaschas Massif was not just a large shadow behind them; any dangers there were out of reach. Lightning leant out when she felt the wind brush against her face. She arcs her neck out to it as she enjoyed the sensation. What a marvelous feeling, the wind in her face, weaving through her hair, and rippling through her clothes.

It feels like it's been forever.

A quiet moan drew her out of her revere, and Lightning crawled closer to the edge to stare down at her ward. His face was pinched up, and he was slowly rolling to his side. A nightmare probably; the rescued always suffered a few nightmares.

Lightning took one more look around. Nothing lurked near, or laid out watching the plains like her, looking for anything helpless. Moving slow and staying low, Lightning did what she could to be inconspicuous as she carried her ward home. Across the steppe, alone it was flight or fight.

Flight was more in her favor.

But she wasn't alone anymore. She'd have to fight or leave him behind if something came after them.

She could not afford to leave him behind.

She refused too.

When he winced again, Lightning slid down the side and plopped down by her unconscious ward. Taking out one of the water skins she saved, she hoisted him up and pressed the rim to his lips once more, enticing his body to drink, and hoping to rouse him.

He twitched somewhat to life as the liquid splashed in his mouth, his eyes fluttering before falling shut. Sighing in disappointment, Lightning eased him back and leant against a rock, enjoying her break before continuing. They weren't far from home now, maybe another few hours at least. It all depended if she found a cave. Most caves were linked to Mah'habara, but not all were listed and recorded; for adventurers, it was a bit of game to try and find them. The nice thing was that the underground city mines were stretched out across Archylte. The main city was far across it, at the rim of the Dead Dunes to be exact; but tunnels extended far out from the main city, mines that were carved out in desperate searches of crystal and gold.

Still, she's sure she remembered there was at least one cave mapped out here. If her memory was correct, it was still a little ways but the entrance will secure a safer trip home. No monsters usually went into the mines, only humans occupied them.

They just had to get there unnoticed.

Stretching back with a loud hum, Lightning forced herself to stand up, ready to continue on. Her back complained at the thought of carrying the boy further, but as she eyed his ankles she knew there was little point of it. He was going to be off his feet for a while. Piggyback was the best way to reduce any more damage to them.

"Hope you're ready to move on," she murmured to him, bending down and hauling him up with a grunt. Once balanced, she took one more look out around her before taking heavy steps out into the open plain.

Moon painted grass tickled her thighs as she stomped through them, gripping the boy's legs hard to keep him on her back and balanced. His limp arms swung around her shoulders, bouncing against her neck and chest. His hot breathe blew over her shoulder, and his hair tickled her skin. And the smell of him; dirt, grime, blood, and sweat; she was getting used too. The only real bother was exhaustion. Sweat rolled down her brow with each step she took from the effort of just keeping him up.

Lightning always took pride in her stamina and agility; where she lacked in physical strength of her brethren, she was fast and cunning. And when the Grav con was distributed to a selective few, she found ways to manipulate it to make up for her lack of strength. Using it to manipulate the gravity around her, she could hit almost as hard as a charging behemoth.

It was a find she was excited to discover.

But not resting since the rescue and carrying someone roughly the same weight as her was starting to gait on her. She thought about activating the Grav con, only to shove the idea down; the down side with it when activated, it flashed. She could draw unwanted attention to them.

She wasn't sure if she could run the rest of the way to the tunnel if they had something bigger on their tail, even with Grav con, she'd be a bright star on the ground, practically drawing all attention to her.

No, she won't use the Grav con. Just a few more hours, she reminded, a few more hours till they reached the cave, then just a few more till they were home.

Lightning froze when she heard a lone, dragged out howl in the air. Quickly she dove under a near bush, ignoring the sticks and thorns that scratched at their bare skin as she half dragged and half pushed them both to the closest part of the bush. Heart pounding in her ears, her breathe short and uneven, Lightning tried to look through the leaves for any sign of movement, her hand resting on her gunblade.

A flicker above caught her attention. A rising hill, dark against the white moon, was being climbed by a skinny creature with a spiky mane and spindle body. White glowing eyes glared out against the black that covered, ivory teeth flashing just as brightly. Lightning grimaced at the sight of it. A lobo, the wolves of the Archylte; they usually came in packs of three and tore their prey apart with big mouths full of crooked teeth. It didn't help their situation that their sense of smell of sensitive.

It was very likely that it would sniff them out.

The lobo's long head jerked back and forth over the slumping hills, eyeing the lower section where they hid. Misty puffs of breathes drifted out between its teeth as those glowing eyes dragged over the grassy fields.

From where she laid, Lighting pled over and over in her head for it not to find them. She didn't care what god or greater force heard her; just don't let it find them…

Content with what it saw the lobo dipped down and picked something up off the ground. Lightning blinked.

Twice.

The body was dark against the moon, but she could still tell quite clearly what it was.

A sheep.

The lobo had killed a sheep in secret, and probably wasn't planning on sharing.

She sighed in relief, slumping into the loose soil underneath. Many didn't approve of lobos hunting sheep, both l'Cie and humans relied on them for food; but for this moment she was thankful. With blood on its mouth, that was all the lobo would smell.

It wouldn't find them.

But that still didn't mean they wouldn't be found. Other lobos always caught on quick when one made a kill. If they swarmed around that kill… Lightning shoved the thought away as she slid out from under the bush. Stilling for a moment to watch the lobo, only it lurked down to the other side of the hill, gone and out of sight.

Reaching under and grabbing his arm, mindful of his wrist, she dragged the boy out, noticing that his eye lids were starting to flicker. "Of course you start waking up now," she grumbled quietly.

Ignoring his stirs, she slid up on her back and off they were again, moving a little quicker to a looming cliff side. The entrance was around there…

Lightning stiffened when she heard a loud chorus of howls behind. Looking over her shoulder, she listened as she heard vicious yowls and snarls clash at one another, snapping teeth could be heard along with a loud yip as one lobo got bit.

Desperate and a little scared, Lightning started to speed through the grass, crouching slightly to hide them a little better.

Not all lobos would get a piece and the hungry would hunt.

She and her ward were easily the next meal if she didn't find that entrance.

On her back, the boy groaned as he started to wake, shifting slightly as he rubbed his sore head to her shoulder. "Shush," she hissed, looking along the dark cracks for her entrance. Where, where, where!

A frustrated growl sounded behind them, and Lightning instinctively crouched, turning to watch the hill top. Two lobos limped up, their noses in the air as they sought for something else their pack didn't have. When they perk and started to peer down in their direction, Lightning knew they had them.

She tore off towards the cliff walls, adrenaline reviving her exhaustion with the frightening need to survive. Easily catching her run through the grass, the lobos chased down after her, intent to get a meal.

While she ran, Lightning eyed the cliff side, looking for the right crack that leads to the tunnel. It was big enough for humans only, no lobo could dream of fitting, much less anything bigger. "Damn it where are you," she snarled to herself as she ran along the wall, looking for it. It was meant to be hidden so l'Cies wouldn't find it, in this scary situation, she didn't have much hope of finding either as she started to become even more panicked. Already she could hear the pound of their claws against the loose soil. They were nearly upon them!

She stopped when she saw a flicker of light, a small glowing crystal that was used to light the tunnel. There! She dove in, not paying attention to the squeeze, ignoring the grunt of pain from her ward, and even the hiss that tore through her mouth as she forced them in, and throwing them both to the hard cavern ground. All Lightning could do was look up and watch as the long narrow jaws of the lobos snapped and try to wiggle in to get them, dragging long claws over the rock as they tried to get in. Lighting sighed in relief; slumping down completely onto the cold floor.

Safe.

Now just a safe but still long trek back home. The thought made her groan.

Still, she could spare a few hours of rest.

Turning her head over to stare at her rescued boy, she watched as his eyes flickered open, shutting quickly as he moaned once more. "You gonna live?" she couldn't help but ask, a weak chuckle escaping her. They certainly were now that they were in here. The boy opened his eyes, a fierce cobalt blue, and stared at her in mild confusion. He didn't respond to her question, just staring at her like she was out of place.

Frowning at him, she grumbled out, "We're going to move soon, so take the chance to rest up cause I'm not going to carry you the rest of way." When he still didn't respond, she huffed and rolled to her side, keeping her back to him and watching the lobos stubbornly waiting for them outside. Idiots she thought.

She heard a sharp intake of breathe before a collapse, a pained grunt coming from him. Sighing, she sat up and tossed a water skin his way. "Use that to help ease your wrists and ankles. Probably won't heal them faster, but it'll numb them at least." He stared baffled at the water skin, then glanced up at her, curious and confused. Ignoring his look, she laid back down on her side, this time closing her eyes as she enjoyed her rest.

Behind her, he finally spoke.

"We… where?" he croaked out, his throat hoarse from lack of use.

"Deep in Archylte, a mile or two from Yaschas Massif," she answered tiredly.

"Why…"

He never finished the question. Rolling onto her back and eye him, watching as he stared back at her, she simply said, "Because I had too." An order was an order. And they couldn't give anyone else to the Crystal. The damn thing already had enough followers. One less always made a difference.

He blinked before nodding, reaching for the water skin and shakily uncapping it. Then he ruthlessly poured the whole thing over his ankles. She rolled back to her side, not before tossing him another one. Maybe it was the last.

Either way, it wouldn't matter. They'd be home soon. If they're lucky, a patrol group would find them and escort them back.

* * *

><p>Luck was on their side.<p>

A smile bloomed over Lightning's face as she saw a cart roll up to them pulled by a large yellow chocobo, and another bright silver walking along beside it, both birds staring at the two curiously. Waving a hand at the drivers, Lightning half dragged her charge along, somewhat picking up his weight so his limp wouldn't slow them down.

Like she said, she wasn't carrying him back, and he seemed content with it, more than happy to try and walk on his own. With his ankles still hurt, they're both making do by having him lean on her.

Now that they've found a possible ride home, it won't be necessary anymore. "Long time no see Tenio," Lightning called as the mysterious and strange salesman pulled the reins of the yellow chocobo, stopping the bird. Flashing a big smile, the masked salesman waved. "So this is where you've disappeared too Miss Lightning, I thought it strange that you didn't visit this time. Off on your special mission?"

Lightning opened her mouth to reply only to get cut off by a loud obnoxious huff. "Hold it there Tenni," a white haired man dressed in a red vest with a black shirt and pants proclaimed, reeling his silver chocobo around and glaring down at her. "Who do have here Sparky?" the man shot out, glaring down at her. Adonis Monocules, a cadet that already graduated and is her senior by a year. He's someone that takes pride in his higher position, and isn't afraid to smear it in someone's face; specifically hers. While he may be stuck stationed in Mah'habara mostly, it still didn't change the fact that he was already graduated when they were in the same group; just like everyone else. The thought made her sore.

Anyone that works in the military knows very that they aren't the best of friends. Sitting high on his chocobo, Adonis sneered down at her, eyeing the boy with her. "Who's that?" he demands.

"My mission," Lightning stressed, turning to Tenio, she asked, "Would it take too much out of your schedule to give us a lift back?"

Adonis pushed his bird forward, getting in front of the cart as he glared down at them. "Isn't Oerba waiting Tenio?"

"Of course I can give you a lift back!" Tenio answered, ignoring Adonis' gawk as he hopped down from his cart, pushing Adonis and his bird back to make room. "Oerba's been waiting a week, yes, but they have waited longer. What are a few more hours out of the trip," the masked salesman said, going to the back and pulling it open. He waved Lightning over, helping her get the silent boy into it. "Those are some nasty ankles," the masked salesman mused, gingerly holding it up to look at the cuts the shackles had left.

"Got anything to help with it?" Lightning asked as the boy drew away from Tenio's touch, frowning.

"I might have something," the merchant mused, "but there's better back in Mah'habara. It won't be long till we get there." Looking up at the boy through his mask, Tenio smiled. "You're welcome to use any if it hurts too much."

"Thank you Tenio," Lightning bid as she sat back, sticking her tongue out at the sulking Adonis. Tenio set some ointments out beside the boy, open to his use. Gingerly he uncapped them, wincing when he rubbed them around his ankles.

Clambering back to the front, Tenio turned the cart around, letting the large chocobo drag them back to the main rebel city. Adonis kicked his chocobo ahead, refusing to ride next to them. Rolling her eyes, Lightning leant against the boxes, turning her gaze to the boy. He was currently leaning against the side, absently rubbing his wrists while staring at the cave walls curiously like he's never been inside the tunnels of Mah'habara. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at the details of the cave walls.

Lightning could believe it. Mah'habara wasn't the only place where humans lurked. There were outside cities that acted as sanctuaries, secluded for those that didn't want to fight or were scared of the l'Cie.

Lightning was disgusted to think that there were some that still worshipped the Crystal, or lived alongside the l'Cie peacefully.

This boy probably wasn't from Oerba. It was the home of humans before the Crystal struck it, leaving it in ruins till humans recently returned to it, using the ruins as a cover. Oerba expanded, mostly underground in comparison to above. That was how Oerba and Mah'habara kept in close contact. Her best friend, Fang, was currently stationed at Oerba, helping to keep it hidden deep within the Dead Dunes.

If he was from Oerba he would have been used to tunnels.

Then there was Luxerion and Yusnaan. Both were crystalists cities. He must have been from one of the two, Lightning mused grimly. There were no tunnels that directly connected the two cities to them, and most soldiers were to stay away from there, only the best elites were to go to those cities.

Luxerion was more of a fancier home for l'Cie. Humans there were living there willingly or were enslaved and brainwashed. She's heard so many things about why some humans lived there; either way it didn't change that they were second class till the Crystal deemed it was time for them to change into a l'Cie. For some, it never happened.

And Yusnaan, it was the "friendlier" l'Cie-human city. The city attracted humans with the promise of bliss. That's all it was. A lie. While humans spent their lives soaking in all the entertainment, they were kept in a prison, eventually moved to Luxerion to become slaves or possible l'Cie.

This boy had to be from one of the two.

When his eyes turned to her, Lightning looked away, instead towards the warm yellow light of the main city. A soft smile spread over her face as Tenio's cart slipped inside, warm soothing air surrounding them. She sat up as she saw the familiar lanterns, her people mingling with each other and shops. Beside her, the boy shakily pulled himself up as well, staring at the city in awe.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll find characters from all of Nova series in this fic, from XIII trilogy, XV, and Type 0, maybe even Agito will appear. The setting is Gran Pulse with places from the XIII trilogy. <strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Life, New Home

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me who you are son?" Commander Amodar asked the boy, his voice and expression kind while his curious brown eyes watched him intently. Currently the boy stared down at the table, not responding or even looking up at the large soldier in front of him. Not even at the food that was set out hours ago, a once warm bowl of soup now icy broth with floating chunks of chocobo meat and vegetables.<p>

It felt like talking to a shell or rock. He just got no response out of him. The only time he responded was when he was touched, he reeled away like he was being touched by fire.

There was only one person that got away with touching him, though Amodar found it debatable. The only one he let touch him for a long time was Lightning, but he was struggling slightly when she dragged him here, red faced and furious as she practically shoved him into the interrogation room. Maybe it was because she kept a grip on him or that he tolerated her for some reason; it was hard to say till they got him talking.

Amodar peered at the boy, studying, guessing, and speculating. Cases like these were always tricky; who were these people that shut themselves. Was he shy? No, Amodar didn't think him shy. There was nothing nervous about him. No tick, his eyes didn't flicker to every bit of the room except for Amodar, and he didn't sit stiffly still. He sat… calmly. The only representation Amodar could see that he was uncomfortable was the hunch of his shoulder and the slight curl of his lip. He wasn't nervous about being in the room with him, but he was certainly uncomfortable.

According to his prodigy's report, this was the person the snatchers' had. He had been dehydrated and starved, his ankles and wrists shackled too tightly for movement; just everyday things snatchers do with their kidnaps. He didn't wake till hours after she had gotten him out and put some water back in his system. He has not eaten since he was chained, and certainly not since he arrived in Mah'habara and has still not touched the food.

His pupil also suspects that he's from either Yusnaan or Luxerion, and that his eyes were blue.

Amodar was glad Lightning took the time to add these little details. People from Yusnaans and Luxerion had a high chance of being l'Cie, and all l'Cie had red eyes. This boy has kept his head down and his eyes hidden from him and everyone else, he had a suspicion that he might be a l'Cie till Lightning confirmed it in her report.

Amodar grimaced at the added details of his possible origins. People from those two cities were Crystal loyal. They wouldn't talk to him or anyone else that was against the Crystal. He wasn't their first case, and he doubts that he would be the last. Those folks always take a long time to fix, to get them to think for themselves. Seeing someone the same age as his prodigy like this was a grim and saddening sight.

It was worse seeing anyone younger like this.

Sometimes those younger were even harder, or easier; it all depended on the person and who was breaking them away from what they were taught. Hopefully this boy won't take long and could be his own person soon.

Till then, Oerba might be the better place for him. More open space, open air, and people with similar situations. It's where most cases like him go, Oerba. There isn't much judgment there for once being a crystalist. Here… he'd get pressure and suspicions of being a spy.

He wouldn't put the poor boy in such a position.

Clasping his hands together as he watched the kid, Amodar cleared his throat, trying to see if he could get some reaction. The boy was dirty, his black hair glossy and full of twigs and leaves, there were bruises, cuts, and patches of dirt covering him as well. Lightning was the same but it's obvious who the worse for wear was.

Cracking him a smile, Amodar offered, "I bet a bath sounds real good huh?"

The boy looked up, blue eyed, like his apprentice promised. He blinked at Amodar's smile, like such a sight was foreign to him. Probably from Luxerion; the few soldiers sent there often comment about how it was such a dreary place, for humans at least. They were servants there, and most believed that becoming a l'Cie was a better chance for life. Most accepted thinking it was better, power, a new position; what was not to refuse? The Crystal itself.

Shaking the thoughts off, Amodar offered him, "How about we get you cleaned first, then if you're up for it we can get something to eat. If you're up for it." He's been sitting here for half a day, not willing to eat. He was probably tired, thirsty, and hungry. And needed a break from this room.

The boy looked down again, eyeing the bowl of soup with a small frown on his face before he nodded. Amodar stood up from the interrogating table, hand out stretched to the boy.

The boy stood up on his own, refusing his help, though he made no move towards the door, not till Amodar went out first.

Proud, Amodar noted, but well mannered. If he was from Luxerion, he might have served a high l'Cie family. Maybe some high priests family. Walking ahead with him, Amodar ignored all the stares sent their way as he led the boy out of the militia station. He knew well enough what they saw. A twig covered in dirt and blood, the latest rescued, and a possible spy for the Crystal. It wasn't unheard of that some of the loyal would try to escape and tell the l'Cie where they were hiding. But how this boy limped and stumbled behind him with his head held high, Amodar doubts he would.

He was too injured and proud for such a petty act.

Stopping outside the station, Amodar flashed him a smile as he waved outwards. "Welcome to Mah'habara, I imagine my pupil didn't offer you the same courtesy," Amodar chuckled. The boy blinked up at him before looking out to the underground city once more. Whether he was impressed or not, Amodar couldn't say. He certainly wouldn't say Mah'habara was grand place for all to live. It was underground, away from the sun and the surface. Some folk adapted well enough, most did the best they could make this place livable and comfortable.

He still would have preferred living in Oerba, where the surface and the sun was easier to get too.

Here in Mah'habara, light was not an easy thing to get. Sun stones were left out above and changed daily to offer them light from the highest point of Mah'habara, their fake sun. Just as fake as it was, it was weak in comparison to the real star. The sun stones couldn't light the whole cavern well. They had to find an alternate form of light to use.

Lanterns were lit along the streets, offering heat and a gentle glow to the streets, and a pleasant fragrance for any that took a whiff. Inside the silver buildings that made up their city, candles glowed out like little orange stars in the windowless frames. Amodar noticed that the boy strayed a little by each window, eyeing the candles.

They must have been a strange sight for him. In Luxerion crystals were used as light instead; even they used a few crystals in the tunnels, naturally found and stuck in the cave walls. Other crystals here in Mah'habara's heart were harvested for studies as they tried to figure out how to combat against l'Cie with them.

Either way, Amodar doubted there were candles or lanterns in Luxerion, or Yusnaan if he was from there.

"Baths are this way," Amodar bid as he stepped outside into dim silver halls. He stopped to let the boy absorb Mah'habara around him. Most officials didn't let rescues like him take a chance to absorb the vast underground city, which lead to them becoming all the more skittish to the thought of living underground. Despite their best effort to make the place hospitable, no amount shaving or chips was going to dim the rough edges of ridged walls. One rescue wrote out that being in Mah'habara was like being in the belly of a monster, with water dripping from the ceiling in loud plunks, the moans of wind shifting through, and the occasional tremor in the earth that always woke the new and wary.

All rescues always found the place scary.

By the look on his face, the boy was no different. His wide eyes slid up the walls, tilting up to the high ceiling where dimming sun stones were put. Covering them were silver buildings carved out with the best of their abilities; spaces that were left alone were jagged like teeth or sneering like the faces of goblins, trying to break out past the wall. Mah'habara's gargoyles, as they were fondly called.

Amodar reached out to pat the boy's shoulder reassuringly, only to blink when the kid jerked away before his hand could even touch him, glaring at him. Bringing his hand up in an open surrender, Amodar jerked his head back. "This way," he said turning and walking down towards the community baths. Anyone that lived here all had their own water, but the community was the only one with natural heat: a hot spring for them to share.

Silently, the boy followed him down the empty street, looking around for anyone else.

Amodar decided to humor his silent question.

"When the sun stone's at its dimmest, that's usually when people retreat inside," he said, "it's our signal for night time. And not a lot of people like to be out in the open at night. Even those that live here for a long time still get scared here."

People weren't meant to live underground.

Amodar stopped, nearly sending the boy right into his back. Making a face at the man, he turned and looked up at the building they stopped at. Communal baths.

"Take as long as you need too," Amodar told him, "afterwards, if you're up for it, you can eat or we can get you a bed." The boy still said nothing as he stared up at the building, sparing him a glance before walking towards it, already working on getting his shirt off despite how badly his hands shook.

Trailing after the boy slowly, Amodar waved a little at the curious owner watching the boy slip in, already heading to the back as he threw his ruined shirt to the ground.

"Hello Commander," Solandra greeted, leaning out to stare after the kid. For someone his age, the kid was too skinny, his body really bruised and sore, with bold blemishes of blue and purple, and with red hues from scrapes and cuts. There was even smeared blood covering his back and shoulders.

"Hey Sol," he returned, groaning slightly as he bent down and picked up the ruined shirt left behind. "Anyone back there by chance?"

"No," Solandra said, frowning. She wrinkled her nose at the shirt, flinching when pants and undergarments were tossed to the floor outside the bath. The door was closed quietly. "Mind keeping it that way till he's done?" Amodar asked.

"Who is he," Solandra demanded.

"He's Lighting's rescued."

Solandra hummed, "So that's where she disappeared too. She dropped by earlier today, nearly fell asleep in the back… I'm not taking care of those," she said, pointing at the rags.

Amodar grunted. "I'm going to get him a fresh pair. Keep an eye on him will ye? I'm worried he might pass out as well."

She sighed, "Fine. You do realize that I should be closing in ten minutes right?"

"You can stay open a little longer. He's been through a lot Sol."

"Shouldn't he have been here earlier?" she pressed with a huff.

"The rest of the day was spent with interrogations. I'm his fourth."

Solandra grimaced, shooting a wary look back at the baths. "I hate blind rebels."

Chuckling, he patted her shoulder with a light warning. "Be nice."

* * *

><p>Solandra was quick to complain to Amodar when he came back. He barely stepped through the door when she jumped on him, a dark growl coming out of her. "Bout time! He won't respond to me at all! It's like he thinks he owns the place! And it's late Amodar!" she ranted to the officer, newer clothes in hand. They weren't extraordinary, but they'll do for the next few days till he was able to get more clothes, for now he'll have to settle for a real cheap grey shirt and faded shorts of a darker color.<p>

Not a lot was left open at this time.

Waving off her agitated huff, he made his way back, knocking on the door. "I got some new clothes for you," he called. He heard water shift from the other side, then loud smacking feet coming to the door.

Amodar stretched out his hand so that the clothes would be the first thing he saw. When the door opened slightly, the boy was quick to snatch them up, closing the door hurriedly.

Making his way back front, Amodar reassured Solandra, "We're leaving."

She simply grumbled as she sat back on her desk, trying to fight off a yawn.

When the boy finally joined them up front, they both looked at him. He looked much better, all dirt and blood wiped away from his skin. His greasy hair now shined vibrant and sleek, like a raven's feather. His features were sharper and color was back in his skin, showing him to be a little tanner than Amodar originally thought.

Still, the bath didn't remove the purple and blue bruises, or his scabbing wrists and ankles. The rest will have to heal on its own. Offering him a smile, Amodar promised, "You look better." The boy blinked up at him, his gaze heavy with exhaustion.

"Do you want to go to bed? Or get something to eat?" Amodar asked gently. Solandra impatiently rocked her heels on her desk, making a face as she resisted the urge to kick them out already.

For the first time today, the boy spoke, his voice hoarse and creaky. "Sleep."

"The shelter's not too far from here. Thank you, Solandra."

She waved them out as the two left, the boy limping persistently after Amodar as the older man guided him to the shelter. "This place is where rescues stay for a few days, till they're ready to move to Oerba or find a place here." The boy looked up at the mention of Oerba but otherwise kept his lips sealed, focusing more on walking and staying up right on his sore feet and aching ankles.

"They also got ointments and more bandages there, if you need them. Just let the clerks know." Stopping before the shelter, he opened the door for the boy, letting him slip in first before meeting a sleepy attendant leaning on her arms. "Hey Cids," Amodar bid softly, a fond chuckle rippling out of him at the sight of her, immediately rousing the girl. Her lime green eyes brightened at the sight of the officer, her sleepy smile spreading as she waved. "Grandpa Amo! I didn't expect to see ya here!" She wiped her greenish blonde hair out of her eyes as her gaze flickered over to the boy. "Who he? Someone new?"

"No name yet Cids, he was brought in today. You got any open slots?"

"Yep! I got a few, and it looks like you might need a little extra too," Cids mused, leaning over her desk to peer at the boy, wincing at the wear of his wrists and ankles while he got uncomfortable with her bold show of cleavage, shuffling on his feet while he looked away with a bright blush. "I might have something to help with that, make you sleep easier too. Probably some aloe, mud, chocoweed…" the greenish blonde haired girl started to murmur to herself as she drifted to the back, leaving the two by themselves.

"She's a rescued from Yusnaan," Amodar offered as the boy continued to stare at where she disappeared too. The boy still didn't respond, his eyes slanting down in a bored stare as Cids came back, holding a few jars and wrappings in her arms. "Thanks Amo but I can take it from here," she declared.

"Alright, night Cids. Night kid."

Smiling at him while he made a face after Amodar, Cids waved to the closest seat. "Let's get those wrapped up for ya." He did as she bid, and quickly snatched the remedies out of her arms. She was surprised for a second before offering him a smile. "I used to be pretty touchy too," she said as he started to apply them to his ankles, hissing slightly as they stung the sore flesh. "Give it a few days; I'm sure you won't mind being around people so much for long."

The boy grunted in response as he slathered his ankles and wrists with the ointment and lotions she brought. "I'm Cidney by the way; I'm one of the best mechanics in all of Mah'habara, maybe in the whole Archylte!" He glanced at her, then stared back down at his ankles, rubbing the ointment till it was soaked in.

Her smile dimmed at his silence, brushing it off, she stood up and pointed towards the back. "You're room is the third on the right, shout if you need anything. I'm one of many volunteers here." When he still didn't respond, she took that as a signal to leave. "Hope you sleep good," she offered as she wandered away, presumably to her own room. Alone, his stoic features broke to a wince as he massaged the moisture into his bruised ankles. The ointment made the bruises and cuts sting sharply as the antibiotics tore at any harmful bacteria. First time it was treated in days, the pain was intense and fierce.

Taking a shuddering breathe, he drew away from his ankles to work on his wrists, leaving the wounds to fizzle on his skin, irritated and painful. As he rubbed the lotion on his wrists, he flinched a little when they too started to sting as the ointments were absorbed. When it dimmed and became bearable for both his ankles and wrists, he slowly eased himself up, setting all medical items on the desk before limping towards his new room. The door gave under the lightest pressure, allowing him to peek into a very dim plain room.

A full bed with dark grey sheets, a desk with a few candles, cream colored walls, and no windows. He found the last feature to be unnerving. Feeling around the desk hurriedly, he paused when he found matches with candles right next to them. Using the matches, he was quick to light a couple of candles, brightening the room and chasing the darkness away, leaving only shadows to cling to the edges of it. Sighing in relief as light glowed in the room, he set them around the room before dropping onto the bed, safe from the darkness.

He fell asleep instantly as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>By the chime of her internal clock, Lightning woke in an instant. As she worked on rousing her sleepy body, her mind worked quickly and naturally, planning out her day ahead. Only major thing that popped into her head was her review of her mission and find out if she was passable as a soldier. A true one.<p>

Was she a success?

The difficulties she faced?

The health of her charge?

It would all be reviewed by higher officials and they all would decide if she could make in as a soldier, or would she need more training; or worse, if she was not cut out for this job at all.

She doubted the latter would ever happen. She was a prodigy, Amodar's favored, and one of the youngest, most promising soldiers to grace this rebellion. And she wasn't fighting for fame or power; she was fighting for her sister, to protect her. She didn't need a fancy title to jump at an attacking monster to protect someone.

She just needed the acknowledgment that she was fit for it.

What would damper it was getting her mission late when everyone else already had theirs assigned. But that was a detail that was at fault for the officer that assigned the missions; it shouldn't reflect on her… too much if at all.

Maybe she would even get to fight beside the soldiers up on the surface; maybe get sent to Luxerion and Yusnaan, attack the system from the inside.

It was all a big bag of possibilities when she got in, one she couldn't wait for. Even now, half asleep, her eyes struggling to open, her body moved around her room on its own: dress, brush, put on boots. She didn't even need to think as she did it all unconsciously.

And when she slipped into the kitchen, she grabbed the closest bit of food left out on the counter before heading out of her makeshift home, walking straight towards the station. The sooner she knew the better. By the time she got there, she was awake and ready for the day and big decision. Stopping by the front desk, she snuck a breathe mint off the still sleepy secretary's desk, and quickly made her way up to the second floor were her judges would be.

She arrived early, before they arrived and took a seat in the only chair in the room. Six candles were already lit in the room, with a bigger lantern hooked in the center of the roof, lighting it in a gentle glow. Squinting at the six empty seats, she tried to recall who her judges were. Three were on the council, people that wanted to meet and see who would be protecting the people; and the other three would be military, three generals. The thought made her a little nervous. General is the highest rank a soldier could get into their military. There were a few generals, and they all made the big decisions, sometimes all together, other times on their own when the situation demanded that they should.

It was more the generals that she was worried out than the council's people. The council didn't know much of militia, this was more of a representation of their power than an actual decision on their part. They governed Mah'habara and Oerba, how to keep them hidden, food, water; all that sort of stuff. Generals were in charge of military, keeping cities hidden, how to fight off the Crystal, and how to kill all enemies the best way. They judged and passed every successful soldier, and if they saw something they didn't like…

She wouldn't think about it.

She stiffened when she heard sure footsteps coming up behind her. Biting her lip nervously, Lightning kept her eyes forward and back straight; she didn't move an inch as the first judge came into the room and walked around her to sit in the center chair, the very middle of the table, an important chair. The whole time he didn't even spare a glance at her. Eyeing him, Lighting fought back a worried grimace as she realized who this was. His face was grim, pinched, and scowling, his eyes turned down to glare down at the papers below him as he sorted and skimmed them. His clothes were neat and orderly, and he had a cap covering his head, but it couldn't hide his cold ruthless eyes.

General Aulstyne. A humorless man with a long detestation to anything related to the Crystal, l'Cie included. The man wasn't so blind by his hate that he'd accept just anyone to fight by his side. He welcomed only the ones he preserved to be capable.

She was capable, she knew that. Probably even more than most.

But she would also be seen as arrogant, which is a frowned upon feature. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't… a little.

More footsteps soon followed after the general, and Lightning stiffened a little at the startled gasp to her right. She looked up to see two more of her judges. Two council members loomed over her, one eyeing her curiously, the other just looking surprise. She recognized them both.

Councilman Chival; one of the oldest members, and the kindest; in her opinion, he was a too kind. He sought to protect all their people, and it if came to it, surrendering. Most in the militia were sure that he would if he thought it would save everyone in Mah'habara. Amodar and other teachers commented that he was a man to keep an eye on. A good man, but still one to observe.

Even the good were fools.

Behind him was someone less worrisome. Councilman Esthiem, another older member, he was more strategic than Chival. The few times she's seen him; Lightning found that he's one of the members she could respect more. He was calm and smart, and willing to make sacrifices if it came to it. Where Chival might surrender the whole city if he thought it would save them, Esthiem would find an alternate to simply surrendering. Esthiem would think to look for an escape or some strike back that would catch them off guard. Mah'habara was partly chosen because of all the entrances. There's no way for the l'Cie to surround them, there would be at least one tunnel left unguarded.

Amodar mentioned a few times that Esthiem was considering enlisting his own son in the militia, or send him to Oerba as a way to "toughen" him up. Over all, Lightning did admire him.

"I…" Chival started, drawing Lighnting out of her muse and staring up at his bafflement with narrowed eyes. Clearing his throat, he cracked a small grin. "I'm sorry; I didn't expect someone so young this morning."

"Oh please Khalia," a voice resonated behind them, "you should know that most our soldiers are just a little older than her."

"General Al-Rashia," Esthiem greeted as he came around the table, setting up his desk. He was taking the middle seat on the council's side. An empty chair between him and the silent Aulstyne.

A woman walked up, flashing Lightning a smile as she stalked past. Her black hair bounced with each step, her hazel eyes bright against her glasses. "Don't mind him sugar, he doesn't like to get involved with our kind." Making around the table, she flaunt into her seat, at the end of the table, farthest from General Aulstyne, setting her heels up on the table and staring at her with a coy smile.

As Chival sat; the last two judges came in, General Aldercapt and Councilman Dysley. Both spared her a bored glance before sitting, looking ready to get out of the way and move on with the day.

Every member seated, Aulstyne finally looked up at her, squinting. Every member eyed her, like she was a specimen under a glass, judged, studied, and recorded. They stared at her face, her arms, and her body; trying to access her capabilities. They eyed the injuries she got, every scrape, bruise, and scar. She sat still, bearing with all the stares. While her nerves ticked inside, struggling to keep still, not to shift her eyes, trying to see what they thought as they peered. She kept her gaze locked above their heads. It took all of her not to gulp. She hated being stared at.

"Name," Aulstyne finally spoke, his voice deep and harsh.

"Lightning Farron."

"Real name sugar," Al-Rashia told her.

Lightning bit her lip to keep from frowning. As calmly as she could, she corrected, "Claire Farron." Chival started to flip through the documents he brought, humming curiously.

"According to these records," Chival mused, "you were born in small village, Bodhum. Were you there when it was devastated?"

"Yes sir," she bid, "I was three when I saw it fall, and I lost my father to the attack."

"Is that your reason for joining the army?" Aldercapt asked, staring at her with his half lidded eyes, sort of looking like a big owl to her.

"No sir."

"You're mother?" Chival asked.

"Averia Farron, she passed a few years ago, sick."

"The precise number, Farron," Aulstyne insisted.

"Two sir."

"According to this you joined just a few months after," Dysley noted.

Chival added, "And you have a younger sister?"

"Yes, Serah, she's currently living in Oerba, helping with the agriculture. And yes, after mother passed, Serah was making plans to leave Mah'habara. My reasoning to joining was to be able to protect her."

"And our people…?" Dysley asked slowly, frowning.

Lightning repeated strictly, "I joined to protect her."

Amodar warned his pupils not to lie.

Generals knew when they were lying.

"We're looking for soldiers that will protect out people," Aldercapt warned.

Al-Rashia notes, "Those that do what they can for family are also admirable, and determined. I know a few good soldiers that do more for family than for the people, Aldy." While Aldercapt made a face at Al-Rashia, Aulstyne continued to question. "How old are you now?"

"Seventeen sir, I'll be eighteen in a few months."

Al-Rashia grinned. "I should take you out drinking, you look like you'll be a fun partner."

The two other generals hissed, "Al-Rashia." While the council looked a little uncomfortable with the comment. Lightning let herself raise a brow at Al-Rashia. Amodar was right when he commented that she was one of the stranger generals.

"You are in a small group training to become official soldiers, the youngest to be precise, and mentored by Amodar?" Aulstyne asked.

"Yes sir."

"How come you're the last of you're the last of your unit to take the test," Aulstyne pressed.

"Major Noll was the one assigning us our missions, before I got mine, he was sent to Oerba and I had to wait for my mission."

"What was your mission?" Dysley asked.

"A rescue."

"A solo rescue isn't a very impressive mission," Aldercept grumbled. "I checked the folder; this isn't something that could enlist you."

Lightning defended, "Sir, with due to respect, I was informed that this would also be where I report in here."

"Report then," Aulstyne ordered.

Lightning nodded. "The mission was to investigate and rescue from a sighted cart that was leaving Luxerion, reported in from Lieutenant Rosch. The cart was supposed to be in the center of Archylte, and I was to get to it before they turned to Yusnaan.

"When I got there, they weren't heading towards Yusnaan, they weren't anywhere close to where they were supposed to be. They were heading to Yaschas Massif. By the time I caught up and was able to rescue the prisoner, they were on the border of Yaschas Massif."

The generals and councilmen all glanced between one another, frowning as their eyes narrowed at the information. "How many brigands?" Al-Rashia asked.

"Five, the boy was chained in the cart, by wrists and ankles. We didn't come across any Cie'th."

Chival leant forward, asking, "The boy's condition…?"

"Dehydrated and starved, plus badly bruised wrists and ankles. He was unconscious most of the way back, when he woke, he didn't speak, and could barely walk without help. I suspect he's from Luxerion. I left him with my Commander and he's been shown to the shelter after interrogation."

The judges eyed her and murmured between one another, glancing at one another. She absently notes that generals only spoke to each other, as did the council; neither turned to address the other. Aulstyne turned to her one last time, stating, "Leave the room Miss Farron, we're going to discuss your capabilities."

She stood up, her right wrist to her chest, and bowed. She left quickly, trying to keep the nervousness out of her walk.

* * *

><p>The wait was the longest part of this. Sitting down on the first floor, Lightning couldn't help but try and eye the group above, their heads barely visible against the railing and her current spying angle. She was too far to even try and read their lips.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sparky."

She looked up to see two of her comrades' approach, both members already graduated soldiers and already into their twenties. And much like Adonis, it's a factor they like to brag about. Thankfully, they didn't brag about it as much. Besides Rygdea and Cid, these two she could tolerate more than a few others.

Jotting her chin out, she greeted only one. "Susaya," she nodded to the blue hair man with a mask covering his lower face. His silver teal eyes flickered to her before nodding in return, silent as ever. His strange adopted pet, a tonberry, was perched on his shoulder, sharpening its large knife with a rock. Turning its red eyes to her, it chattered familiarly at her. Lightning cracked a smile at it in return. Kurasame Susaya was one of her many older classmates, he like everyone else had a home above and lost it to the Crystal. From the bits she heard about, Susaya's home was one of the last to get hit; he was the first to come across his attackers. He was playing on the outskirts with his friends; he was the only one to make it out alive, but not without scars, cue the cowl he wore. Susuya and she didn't talk much, but they didn't need to. They were content as comrades. A glance was all they needed to understand.

They both knew loss.

The other beside him was Qator Bashtar, same age as Cid, making them both six years older than her. From what he told, his home was one of the first attacked, what he lost, he wouldn't say. Only that it was personal. Despite common interest between them all with l'Cie, Bashtar was the hardest to connect with and not just her alone. Anyone in the military that knew him would all say the same: Bashtar was a trouble maker. He rebelled, he was snide, snuck out all the time to the surface, and was infamous for picking fights. She supposed out of everyone, they were the ones that got along the most. They tolerated each other for sure.

A snort brought Lightning out of her revere, turning her eyes up to Bashtor's narrowed blue, frowned darkly at her. "Ignoring your seniors again Spark?"

"Only the ones that should be ignored," she shrugged, leaning back in her seat. Rolling his eyes at her, Bashtar turned his gaze upwards, turning back to her knowingly. He grinned. "Your day today?"

"Hopefully."

"Eh you'll make it," Bashtar decided, plomping down next to her. "If Emina could you certainly will. Hell, even Futahito made it, and he doesn't even have combat skills."

"He has some," Susaya said quietly.

"And he didn't enlist to be a soldier," Lightning added, "if anything he's doing a similar job as General Al-Rashia… isn't he going to be her pupil soon?"

"Something like that," Bashtar mumbled, patting his suite till he pulled out a small white box, grinning. "Want one?" he asked, waving it at Lightning. She wrinkled her nose at it. "That's going to get confiscated."

"I'll have you know that it's pretty odorless," Bashtar scoffed; open it and pulling out a grey stick, packed hard with crushed herbs. Sticking one in his mouth and hiding the box in a different pocket, he looked around real quick before pulling a match out of his pocket and lighting on the bench. Bring the fire's tip up the herbs; he let it set till white smoke drifted up from the stick. Bashtar hurriedly shook the flame out and hid the rest in his pocket. His lips clasped around the herb filled stick, he gave a long drag into it, and let pale milky smoke fly out of his nostrils.

True to his word, there was no odor.

"They'll notice the stick," she couldn't help but comment.

"No they won't," Bashtar replied. The stick was plucked from his lips, Bashtar looking up at Susaya like he was crazy. "The hell?" the pale blonde exclaimed. Susuya simply blinked down at him before crushing it in his palm. "No smoking in the building."

The tonberry on Susaya's shoulder cooed amusing while Lightning snickered at his baffled expression. "He probably left you a lot of trouble," Lightning offered, her lips curling up. Bashtar wrinkled his nose at her. "Like hell." He turned back to Susaya. "You're going to pay for that—"

"Generals," Susaya cut off, placing his wrist over his heart and bowing. Lightning and Bashtar jumped to their feet, bowing to the generals as they approached. She noted that only two and one councilman came down the other three not bothering to come down. "Rise," General Aulstyne ordered, strict and stern. General Al-Rashia trailed behind him, a big smile on her face. Councilman Chival was the same, grinning like it was the greatest day in her life.

Lightning tried to ignore how small she was in comparison to her older comrades as Aulstyne eyes roamed over them. He stopped on her, staring at her like it was the first time. "Claire Farron."

"Sir."

"Congratulations, you're passable as a soldier."

It took all of Lightning's willpower not to smile. Instead she kept her face blank as she stared at her higher ups intently. Nodding in approval at her silence, Aulstyne went on. "You are younger and smaller than most of the soldiers I pass; a factor that can be both an asset and a dilemma, which I hope you are aware of."

"Yes sir."

"But you are always recorded for your dedication, cunning, and agility. It's often commented, not just by your mentor alone, that you have the ability to plan as you continue on; something that would be useful against the Crystal."

"Thank you sir."

"But don't let this flattery get to you, Farron. You are arrogant. I've seen vanity kill many. I'm passing you for your promising capabilities, Farron, not for how you are now."

Lightning blinked at him in confusion. Not as she was now? Didn't he just say that she was capable? Her confusion showed as General Al-Rashia stepped up, smiling kindly. "You will be a soldier and will serve and protect all of Mah'habara; just don't expect to go to the surface too often."

But… but going up to the surface was a job she always looked forward too. Seeing more than rock, seeing the sky, plants, stars… she partly wanted to become a soldier to get away, have some sense of freedom by being on the surface more besides caged and safe in Mah'habara.

"You must wizen up before we consider sending you up. That's something you and Cadet Bashtar can share in common," Aulstyne stated, casting a frustrated glance at Bashtar. Lightning elbowed him in the ribs before he could stick his tongue out or respond in some kind of offense back. He grunted, but the glint still didn't leave his eyes.

Al-Rashia added, "Learn some patience and cool that head. You'll go up soon enough."

Satisfied, the two generals turned and left, leaving the silent councilman behind. Clearing his throat as he sensed that it was now his turn, he smiled and bowed to her. "Thank you deciding to help protect us all." And with that, he left as well, leaving her with two of her comrades.

"At least you're in," Bashtar commented as he went around her, pulling out another white stick to smoke, far from Susaya. Miffed, she snatched from his mouth before he could light it, crushing it like Susaya before stomping off. "You both owe me!" Bashtar shouted after her.

"Vanity," she snarled to herself. "What the hell!" Yeah, she was proud. She was proud to be a soldier, she was proud of her rebellion and leaders; she was proud of who she is and will be. That didn't blind her. It never would. She wasn't so dumb to think she could take on the whole army by herself; much less any monsters.

Yet the generals got in their heads that she would sooner dive right on a behemoth's head than think of a plan!

"Too proud to be on the surface," she spat, her face wrinkling "to blind to protect myself, too vain to even—" she cut her rant off when she caught sight of a black figure against the silver railing, hunched over and staring down at the stream that went along the underground city. Sensing her gaze, he looked up, blinking at her.

It was the boy she rescued.

Her success and her frustratingly grounded life.

Lightning ripped her gaze away and stalked past him, intent on not talking to him. Their relations were done. She had no more reason to have him in her life as he with her. Still his gaze followed after her, like she was some passing butterfly to stare at curiously. It just riled her up for some reason. Shooting him one last glare, she rounded the corner and disappeared down one of the many alleys in Mah'habara. Alone and out of sight of anyone, she made her way home quickly. Slamming the door behind her, Lightning stood still for a minute, gripping the knob harder than necessary as she glared at it. Sighing, she let it go and drooped to her desk and table, not looking at any of the papers scattered over it as she laid her head down.

Too arrogant to be on the surface; too arrogant to fight. The most that she would do was patrol around Mah'habara, escort the brave traveling merchants like Tenio. Maybe help train new recruits depending on her temper… At the most, she'd only see the surface through the cracks and gaping openings of the tunnels; if she was lucky, actually step outside one in while, help some get in, deter a charging monster.

Lightning lifted her head, shoving her annoyance and depression away.

Come on Farron, she tried to reason, it's not like you'll be stuck down here forever. She'll be sent up surface sometime. The war will change, or she'll mature enough for superiors to deem her good enough to go up top.

There was also the perk that she was allowed to visit Oerba more, or would have too. Being stationed here meant traveling to Oerba, patrol the area there, and check up on the soldiers stationed there.

Now that she thought about, she probably wouldn't be as caged as she thought. She'd be able to go up, though she'd see nothing but desert; it was still an open world in Oerba. She just had to make sure she wasn't seen while she was on the surface, enjoying the warm free air.

Speaking of Oerba, Lightning smiled when she finally noticed one of the papers below. Mail from Oerba. Taking the letter and tearing it open, she eagerly flipped it open, drawing near a dying candle to read it, a fond sad smile blooming to her lips.

_Hey Sis!_

_ I hope everything is nice and cool in Mah'habara, it certainly isn't in Oerba. I've been living here for a good couple of years now and I still haven't gotten used to the heat! Amo wasn't kidding about Dead Dunes being arid and barren. It certainly makes farming here tricky. Fang and Noel have been scouting around for an oasis, if we're lucky, there's a near cave that we can connect too. If I'm not helping with kids and farming, I've scouting the caves for a possible oasis. _

_ And don't worry; yes I have a weapon on me always. The knife you got me and bow that Noel has been helping me with. You should see me Sis, I bet I could give your sniping skills a run for your money. Let's have a little contest the next time we meet up. _

_ Loser has to give Cid a kiss!_

_ And… Bashtar a hug! :P_

_ Really though, be sure to tell everyone that I miss them. Nil and I miss Em, and reading in the library with Kaz; isn't it true that he's studying under General Al-Rashia now? Em mentioned something about that… Oh! And aren't you taking your own exam soon? My hopes are with you! And you better come visit me when you pass! _

_ ;3 We both know you'll pass with flying colors. _

_ Just be sure not to get yourself hurt… to badly, since asking you not to get hurt is like asking fire not to burn. _

_ So stay safe, tell everyone I miss them; and I love you. I wish you were here Sis._

_ Serah. _

"Miss you too," Lightning whispered as she set the letter back down.


	3. Noctis

**Slightly shorter chapter this time, but it did take a while to wrap up. **

**Anyway, school will be starting up again this 26th, I may be able to squeeze in one more update for LR, we'll just have to see. I certainly will try too. **

* * *

><p>"Hey sleepyhead!" Cidney bid cheerfully as the boy wandered out stiffly, his ankles still sore. He teetered into the closest seat, not responding as his host continued to beam at him. "You must have been tired; you've slept to almost midday!" the greenish blond hair girl exclaimed. He wrinkled his nose at her energy. Sighing, he laid his head down on a table, closing his eyes like he was going to try and fall asleep again.<p>

Quickly Cidney grabbed some buttered up toast, placing the plate by him. His nose twitched at the smell of food, his eyes cracking open to see the steaming piece, warm and welcoming. Without thinking he reached out and started to eat, crumbs scattering with every bite, some clinging to his lips and chin as he gobbled it up in three bites. Cidney smiling as she replaced his plate with more and a glass of water with it.

He sat up as he started to wake more, finally getting some food into his system. He got through his second before taking a long cool drink of water. Licking his lips, he grabbed another piece, chomping it down as vigorously as the first. Cidney hoped he'd be in better shape today; perhaps tell someone his name at least. Food did make everything a little better.

When he realized that he was eating food willingly, he stiffened, glancing up at Cidney like she caught him stealing a cookie from a jar. She smiled her green eyes kind and amused. It felt like progress to see him eat.

He made a dark face, setting his half eaten toast down on top of the last piece and shoved the plate back to her. He set his head back on the table, once more ignoring her. Cidney's smile dropped as she raised a brow at him. "Ok," she said, "not hungry anymore?"

He didn't move.

"Guess we're ready to start the day?"

"…"

"I guess I'll let Amo know and we can start figuring out your name yeah?"

"…"

"Ok! And after I guess I could maybe show ye around Mah'habara! We're more than just a big cave you know." He turned away, seeming slide towards the edge of the table, disinterested.

Remaining upbeat and ignoring his attitude, Cidney smiled still as she went to the front desk, dialing a number she knew by heart now. Still no talking, but he did eat! That was progress. Amodar answered on the third ring, still tired by the sounds of it. From where he sat, the boy listened intently to the one sided conversation, trying to figure out what was going to happen today.

"Morning Amo! …Oh yeah, I'm doing real good. Slept like a log, as did our guest! …Yep, he ate. He was hungrier than I thought. Did he eat anything yesterday? No?! Seriously? You should have forced some food down him or something! He's skinnier than a twig!" The boy shot her a dark look.

Rolling her eyes, Cidney turned away, grumbling on with Amodar while the boy stared at her. He glanced over at the open doors of the shelter, unguarded. Glancing back at Cidney one last time, her back still turned and completely engrossed in the conversation on the phone, he got up slowly and crept out, quietly closing the door behind him, wincing as he stood on his ankles.

The city was brighter than it was last night. And there were more people out, almost the same as when he first arrived in the back of Tenio's cart. Mah'habara wasn't as frightening now as it was then and last night, now that it seemed lighter, now that there were people walking around. It was still vast and big, but there was some sort of warm vibe in the air. Maybe it was from the people he was seeing. People dressed in colors, making them shine out against the silver of Mah'habara; few of their own hair were just as bright. It made him wonder if they were natural or dyed. And they all were comfortable and natural around each other; everyone here knew each other. He could see it in their eyes. Every face they saw they knew. Every name easily came off their lips, every nod, stiff and easy, was sent to someone. He saw kids playing near and in the pale river that cut diagonally through Mah'habara, splashing at each other or swimming after fish. A few sat close, observing and making sure none drowned or wound up swept by the current. But the water was so gentle he doubted a weak current could over power them.

He stepped closer, peering at the water, watching as the children play without fear, watching as they swam easily in the water, effortlessly even. They didn't sink at all.

He looked up when he felt eyes on him, sharp and cold. The people watching the children were staring him, their mouths turn down into frowns. Their eyes were icy and suspicious. It almost made him back up from the railing. He wasn't a face they knew. One white haired boy, looking about ten years old, ran out of the water and to his mother, just as paled hair as him; pointed him out to her. She glanced at him and waved her son back to the water, flashing the silent rescue a small reassuring smile.

A dark grumble caught his attention, jerking him up to see the girl that brought him here was stalking towards him, her pale green eyes glaring at the ground. She looks furious and disappointed, like she failed at something. Her eyes flickered up to him, narrowing when they met. With a huff, she ignored him as she stomped past, he watched after, undeniably curious.

"That's Lightning," Cidney told him as she joined him outside, staring after the pink haired girl. "Don't take it personally if she snaps at ye, quite a few soldiers are like that, they… just like their distance. It's a soldier thing. Even the friendly ones don't get too close to people."

The boy hummed, watching as she darted out of sight, going down some street he could see between the silver buildings.

He jerked when Cidney suddenly grabbed him and started dragging him off down the street. "To Amodar!" she exclaimed. He made a very dark face as he tried to rip his arm out of hers. Cidney, oblivious or ignoring him, continued to drag him on, not letting up her grip as she started to rattle off about her latest projects, what she hoped to be able to work on in the future, and a bunch of other stuff he didn't know or cared too.

The boy's expression remained dark the whole way to the station.

* * *

><p>The walk to the station wasn't long, but it usually felt like it was. His ankles always hurt with each step he took, though the ointment constantly applied helped sooth the pain to tolerable levels. Even when Cidney dragged him along it was tolerable. Not a single step made him wince. Not as badly as yesterday night when Lightning all but shoved him in. Only when he had to speed up to keep up with Cidney did he flinch.<p>

When Cidney left him in the interrogation room, he eased himself onto the couch, sighing loudly as his ankles throbbed. For the first time, he took up the chance to look around the room. For an interrogation room, it was friendly. Not something usually seen with interrogations. Instead of a room full of grey, light hues of brown covered it instead, almost like the walls were painted to appear as wood. And instead of a stiff uncomfortable chair to sit in, a soft couch was in the room instead, soft enough that he could lay back and fall back asleep. And the table that was usually placed between questioners and prisoners had a vase full of wildflowers, naturally picked from this area, probably. He didn't recognize any of them.

The last added detail made him raise a dark brow as he looked around the room one last time.

Was this really the interrogation room…? Or was it some other room—

His thoughts were cut off as the door opened and Amodar slipped in, sipping coffee as his brown eyes glanced towards him. Offering him a smile, Amodar sighed as he took a seat across from him. "So I hear you slept well," the large man hummed aloud. "Yesterday must have been exhausting."

Like yesterday, he stared down at the table, choosing not to respond. Amodar notes that this time he wasn't sitting stiff and tense. He took it as a good sign for this kid. Eating and comfort were progress. Silence was still a big wall to get over.

Amodar wasn't about to be deterred. He's dealt with an attitude like this before with a few recruits, usually just as they first joined. They were arrogant, proud, and so sure that they didn't need to listen to any of his idle chatter. All they wanted were the details, to learn, and move onto the next course.

But every soldier has to learn to appreciate small things in life. They're gone at any instant. So Amodar was going to do with what he did with his pupils that were in no mood to talk. He was going to talk till this boy responded. They either snapped, or eventually joined. It was no big psychology trick, but he found it worked with quite a few. It was how he got Farron, Bashtar, and Susaya to talk. His smile big, Amodar spoke, "I trust the food was good? I bet that toast tasted good after a couple of days of fasting huh?"

The boy glanced up at him then drew his attention back to the table.

"Not really one to brag," Amodar talked, "but personally I think Mah'habara makes some of the best bread in all of Pulse. It's the soil around here. They just got all the right minerals and such, nutrients, sun, water; and damn, they just sprout up like weeds."

Still no response, though he was looking bored.

"You know, I really wonder how old you are," Amodar mused aloud. He smiled inwardly when the boy eyed him suspiciously. "You're definitely young," the officer surmised, "below twenty… fifteen?"

The boy shot him the darkest look yet.

Amodar chuckled, unable to help himself as he added, "Ok, ok, not fifteen… fourteen?"

The boy mumbled something. Amodar perks, eager to finally get a response from him.

"What was that?"

He glanced at the officer, debating with himself. Finally he straightens in his seat, clasping his hands like a business man and staring Amodar in the eye with sure authority. For a small, split second, Amodar felt like he was talking to someone higher up than him. Only a split second.

But that didn't change the flare in the kid's blue eyes. It was determined, sharp, and defiant. Almost distant. Eyes he's seen on generals a few times. Amodar notes mentally that this kid might have been more than a servant to some high l'Cie family.

He might have been on the way to becoming a l'Cie.

But… why the kidnapping then?

"Isn't this supposed to be an interrogation?" the boy demanded, trying to keep his voice cool and superior, only to be faulted by its hoarseness.

"It is," Amodar admits.

"Then why aren't you interrogating?"

"You make it sound like you're a criminal," Amodar noted, watching as the boy flinched a little at the suggestion. "But I'm not here to interrogate a criminal, I'm here to learn about our latest guest, and figure out the best way to help you. Usually, we start with the name. Then age, where you came from, what you went through, if you want to talk about that—"

"I'm not a child," the boy snapped, his composure breaking as he narrowed his eyes at Amodar, his lips curling up into a snarl. "And I'm eighteen! I'm not a child."

"You're not," Amodar agreed gently, "you're very strong getting through a kidnapping, starved, dehydrated, and chained. Most people break out and cry when they're rescued. They cry for days, screaming from nightmares. I have yet to hear anything about this from you. It's both impressive and concerning. My job here isn't to interrogate you; it isn't to be the next villain in your life. It's to get you to talk and open up. Isn't that something people need after going through such things?"

He blinked, looking very surprised at the mere suggestion of talking the experience out. Amodar could relate. The proud don't like to talk or look back at their weak moments; they didn't like to think how they were overwhelmed.

And no one liked to talk or relive any sort of trauma in their life.

"When you're ready to talk, we'll talk. We'll joke. We'll tease and laugh and find ways to make life easier. There's no denying that life hard now, but we got time to talk and enjoy things in life; we'll talk when you're ready too. We'll get you settled into a new life, a freer one."

The boy tilted his head as he stared at Amodar, not really in wonder or anything that told the officer that he was awed and thankful. Amodar didn't expect him too. Few rescues didn't really believe him. They didn't see the hardships of their previous lives, the evil of the Crystal. They didn't get what Mah'habara was offering.

Which was why Amodar was surprised when the boy finally replied. "I'll talk."

Amodar blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

He soaked in the information, eyeing him skeptically. No one ever agreed this quickly. He forced a smiled, torn between skepticism and relief. "Great—"

"But not to you."

The officer's smile dropped.

"And not to any… mind person, specialist person."

Amodar clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them as he stared at the boy. He wasn't going to open up to him. He wasn't going to open up to anyone else. Who else here has he met that he'd consider? "Who do you want to talk too then? Cidney?" It didn't look like they got along enough that he would open up to her.

The boy shook his head as he leant back into the couch, completely relaxed as he gave him an almost smile. "The one who saved me, Lightning."

* * *

><p>Lightning woke to a rattle of taps by her door. Blinking against sleep and her soft pillow, she listened for the sound again; moaning loudly when it persisted. <em>Rap, rap, rap <em>the knocks chimed. _Get up, get up, get up _it sung. _Up, up, up._

"Go away," she shouted, trying to bury into her pillow, dreamland still beckoning.

"Sparkyyyy," someone pressed on the other side, knocking once more.

"I'll murder you," she mumbled to her pillow as she forced herself up. Not caring at all about her bed head, low drooping shirt, or the stumble in her steps; she flung the door open to see a smirking Bashtar staring down at her.

His pale eyes shamelessly went up and down her form, nodding in approval. "You look good in sleep."

Lightning twitched. "You're going to wake the neighbors," she warned before slamming the door on his face. "You don't have neighbors," he pointed out through the door. She scoffed and leant against the door, tired.

"Yes I do."

"Ha ha, no you don't."

"Go away."

"You wanna go up top?"

Lightning paused, staring at her dark room as silence filled between the two. Slowly, she opened the door, peeking out at him, very awake now. "Go up top?" she repeated slowly, unsure. Like she imagined the suggestion instead.

Bashtar smirked and nodded to the empty street, the lanterns dim and all practically burnt out. They wouldn't be seen if they went. Not by amateur eyes. "You can choose where you want to go," he added.

She knew instantly. "I want to go to Sulyya, Sulyya Springs."

Bashtar raised a brow before shrugging. He turned and left, not bothering to glance back and see if she was following. Grabbing her jacket off a chair, Lightning ran after him till they were walking side by side down the empty street. Bashtar stared ahead while Lightning eyed the dim and dead lanterns in a nostalgic muse.

Back when her mother was still alive and Serah was still living in Mah'habara, it wasn't uncommon for their mother to take them out to Sulyya and enjoy the more open area. Before the restrictions were placed, Sulyya was a tolerant place; generals and council agreed that it was safe enough for the residence to visit. It was in the last year that open areas, like Sulyya, were closed off as a Cie'th was seen wandering on the edge of the Dead Dunes, far, far from Yaschas Massif.

Now one had to get permission to leave, sent out, or had to sneak to get anywhere outside Mah'habara, even in the connecting tunnels outside. Bashtar, someone that doesn't like to be chained anywhere, is an expert in sneaking out. He's been caught only twice a year. And Etro knows how many other times he slipped out to the surface.

Lightning started when his hand took her elbow and guided to closer to the wall. Peeking past his shoulder, she saw a patrolling soldier walk by. Her eyes were gliding to their area but she complete passed over them. Lightning released a breathe she didn't realize she was holding while Bashtar snickered. "Let's move," Lightning grumbled, jabbing him with her elbow again.

Eyeing the prowling soldier, they hurried out into the open, dashing to an open unguarded bridge and clambering down it. Beneath it the silver river lulled gently, a lullaby to those that lived near. Looking out to make sure there wasn't another soldier nearby, Bashtar pointed out towards one of the tunnels. "They're always clear," he promised her. "Just need to get to it."

Lightning spotted, looking along the silver roads and bridges to make sure no one was around, nodding to reassure that they were in the clear. Side by side, they walked normally across the open to the caves. Instincts screamed to run, but both were trained to ignore it. Running drew attention.

They were in the clear as the slipped into the cave, Bashtar doing one last scope around the entrance before going after Lightning. She didn't bother to check if anyone saw them. Deeper into the cave she went, taking a path she knew by heart. Where Bashtar faltered behind her when they came to a crossroad, she didn't even pause as she made sharp turns into the correct cavern. It wasn't long till they smelled air, chipper and energizing, with hints of moss and water drafting with it. Familiar sounds echoed with the scents, sounds that put Lightning at ease as she listened, knowing each one. The roar of falls, the chirping of insects and frogs, and the clatter of small stones along rock walls; it was all so nostalgic.

"It really has been a long time," she murmured, stopping at the entrance to soak the whole area in. She's happy to say the springs haven't change at all in the last few years. Bashtar whistled as he came up behind her, staring at the big pond, three, five waterfalls seen pouring into it, with steep rock walls forming a looming bowl around the water. Islands of sand and rock reached up the water, all mostly gazing up at the gaping opening above. Not waiting for Bashtar, Lightning stepped out and went to her rock. Set close to the center, Serah had found it when they first arrived, one of the biggest islands in the spring, big enough to fit them all. She could lay and stare up at the stars; Serah could hang on the edge and peek through the water, while mom got a picnic dinner ready for them. "Nothing like eating under the stars," she'd always hum to her daughters.

She laid back on it, not minding the cold moisture soaking through her clothes as she stared up, a small smile lifting up to see a clear starry eyed sky above, just as lovely as she remembered. White and shining with an almost blue hue to them, they were a sight to never tire of.

Behind her, Bashtar whistled as he stared up. "Pretty sight," he muses.

Lighting hums, clasping her hands together as she relaxes on the rocks, simply staring up at the sky like it was going to be her last night in a long, long while. With her new station, it might be; unless she started sneaking around like Bashtar. Would it come to that? She was genuinely curious.

Sitting on the edge of her rock, Bashtar lit another stick, breathing and blowing, letting milky white smoke drift past his lips. Lightning blinked, watching it drift by and dispersing into the air. "Where'd you pick up the habit?" she asked aloud. Bashtar grunted above, blowing another puff. "Picked it up from Al-Rashia. Suggest it for me, 'calms the nerves' or so she said."

Lightning snorted, "She offered to take me drinking."

Bashtar threw back his head and laughed.

"How is she a general?" she wondered aloud, skeptical.

"She's good at what she does," Bashtar shrugged, dropping back on the stone to star up at the sky with her. "Why else does stiff as fuck Aulstyne tolerate her?"

"What a fucking day," Lightning sighed, closing her eyes and remembering.

"Fucking generals," Bashtar scoffed.

"Fucking l'Cie."

"Fucking Cie'th."

"Fucking Crystal," she finished with a huff, rolling onto her stomach. Grabbing one of the pebbles on the rock, she threw it at the water, watching it ripple. "I was supposed to be out here. Hunting lobos, behemoths, pinning down faeryls, and maybe even slip into Luxerion or Yusnaan. I even had a plan to put a huge ass crack in that fucking rock."

"Get in line," Bashtar grumbled.

"But now I'm here because I'm a little too short," she growled, rolling onto her back and smearing her face up with her hands, trying to rub away at a coming headache.

She accepted it, saw the perks and stuck with them. But what she was really waiting for when she finally graduated just slipped past her like wind. It was frustrating. Sliding her eyes away, she stared up at the stars once more, letting the small lights calm her. This was it Lightning, she reminded herself. It may not have gone as planned, but this was it. She could rage and moan about it as much as she wanted.

But this was it.

She could take it like a soldier or wallow in frustration. Didn't she reason earlier that she'll get her chance on the surface, facing the Crystal and all of its minions? She just had to be… a little more patience.

It was all in due time.

But it still felt good to actually rant about it. but she couldn't rage and huff forever.

Getting up and jerking her clothes to dislodge any bits of moss and grit that clung to it, she nodded to Bashtar. "Thanks," she bid, casting one last glance up and before she headed home.

The older soldier was skeptical. "Going already?"

"Yeah, I have an officer to see tomorrow. And unlike you, I care to show." He snorted, rolling his pale eyes at her. "Thought you'd be out longer."

"Me too," she admitted quietly. Jumping from the rock, Lightning made her way back inside the cavern, leaving Bashtar to enjoy the lovely open sky.

* * *

><p>Besides Bashtar, no doubt sleeping in, everyone was there to rush and congratulate Lightning. Cid and Rygdea, the first to see her, and were disappointed to hear that she was to be stationed in Mah'habara while they were going to be sent to wander on the surface. "We were supposed to get l'Cie ass together!" Rygdea grumbled, crossing his arms as he brooded and sulked, acting like he wasn't someone that was five years older than her. "We were going to be <em>the <em>team," he went on.

"General Aulstyne knows what he's doing," Cid Raines tried to reason, though by the curling frown on his lips, he wasn't sure or happy with the arrangement either. Casting Lightning a glance, he tried to reassure, "I'm sure you'll do more here than us out there. We'll just be facing monsters and a few drones."

"I still say you're lucky," Lightning replied. Her lips curled up into a coy smile as she added, "But I guess I'll be getting extra training here, next time we meet I could whoop your asses to Cocoon."

Rygdea smirked back. "Deal."

Cid also chuckled, "You can certainly try."

A deeper voice chuckled behind them, all turning to look up to see the biggest of their group, Ryid Uruk walking up to join them, behind him were the rest of their makeshift gang, Emina Hanaharu, Kazusa Futahito, and a very reluctant Susaya, dragged over by Emina.

Uruk had been found in the Dead Dunes, running from l'Cie that didn't want to try going into the desert after him, and was barely conscious when he was brought into Oerba, and later moved to Mah'habara for training.

Futahito came from the same village as Susaya, and has become one of the quiet solder's few best friends. Maybe his only one.

Hanaharu actually came from Yusnaan. A second class citizen there, she heard the frustrations of the l'Cie about how impossible it was to find the rebels and wanted to prove that she could find the hidden humans of Archylte in exchange for a better life; she wound up staying when she did find Mah'habara. "It's… freer? I don't know," she told Lightning upon their first meeting, after they got through the first few minutes of her awed by her rare and bright hair color.

"Mind if I join?" Uruk asked, carefully taking a seat next to Lightning. Turning to glance at Lightning, he flashed her a small smile. "We're both stuck here."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Futahito scoffed, "it is as Farron mentioned earlier, we'll have the greatest teachers here stationed with us. We'll get more tips than the ones going to the surface."

"There is physical experience," Cid pointed out.

"You won't get lonely without us?" Emina wondered, forcing Susaya into a seat.

"I still have Farron and Uruk for company."

"And Bashtar," Emina adds. Rygdea wrinkled his face at the name. "Who else is going to the surface?" Lightning wondered.

"Kunagiri will be going up too," Uruk offered.

"Oooh he's cute," Emina hummed. "Maybe we'll get to work together!"

Lightning rolled her eyes at the declaration. With how friendly Emina was, it was hard to tell if she was ever serious. Everyone was cute in her eyes. Especially the boys. Mostly she just likes looking than actually being interested.

Still, it's surprising to hear that Kunagiri was going to be moved to the surface. He was never a part of the militia, but he did help keep security. One of their best chocobo riders, he did the most patrols. The generals must be planning on sending him out farther. He probably wasn't going to like that since he was going to be kept away from his younger brother longer. The two's relationship have become quite estranged when Kunagiri came back to a burnt down village with only his brother and friend still alive.

Speaking of estrange, Lightning perked when she noticed Amodar standing at the far end of the station, staring at her. A slight nod to them, she got up and went to her officer, ready to hear her assigned tasks. Saluting, she bid as sure and proudly as she could. "Sir!"

"At ease," he replied, his usual chipper tone droned down.

Blinking in confusion, Lightning stared up at Amodar, frowning. "Is there something wrong sir?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Nothing big to fret about… Congratulations on your graduation."

"Thank you, my tasks that I'll perform?"

"Right," Amodar jerked, as if remembering that was still a matter at hand. "Normally for those that are stationed at Mah'habara, you patrol, escort, help train new recruits, get a little more extra training, and occasionally, you snipe."

Ooooh, she liked sniping.

"But we're going to do things a little different with you."

Lightning blinked, stiffen a little and frowning. "Sir?" It was rarely a good thing when they added something to your agenda. It means more work, and more help is needed for delicate matters.

Smiling reassuringly, Amodar said, "We're going to add a bit of psychology to that list."

Lightning stared at him, long and hard, trying to get this bit into her head. "Psychology? Why?" Only a few soldiers were trusted to learn psychology, it was a tough ordeal that not were able to learn. It takes a lot of patience and time, for soldiers needed to relearn everything of the human mind and body and behaviors; some that went into became aliens of a sort; people didn't seem like people anymore. Or psychologists didn't feel like people anymore. The thought of that change happening to her, finding herself isolated, even to the few friends she had, left queasy clenches in her stomach.

"The kid you rescued, he refuses to talk to me, and openly said that he wasn't going to talk to anyone. Anyone but you. He'll only talk to you."

Now that was just baffling. "Me? Wha, I, with all due to respect sir, I'm not a—"

"I know Farron. But think of it this way. Every soldier does at least one interrogation in their life. This'll be good practice."

"But sir—"

"Sometime today I expect you to meet him and talk to him. Get his name hopefully." He eyed her, his eyes serious and strict. "Think you can do that Farron?"

Lightning stared back at him, biting her lip, irked by this development. Why the hell did this kid want to talk to her? Breathing in and slowly letting out, she whispered reassurances in her head. Good practice, good practice, good practice…

"Alright sir."

"Sometime today," Amodar repeated, leaving her side and bellowing out to the rest of his class. They all jumped to their feet, saluting. Lightning stared at them for a few minutes, watching as Amodar split them up, the ones going to the surface to fight and prowl, and the ones that were staying below, assigned to help protect Mah'habara. All were to go to an assigned officer; her name was only spoken for Amodar.

And he already gave her the objective for today.

Slowly, she turned away and walked out of the station, ignoring how her comrades' eyes followed after her curiously.

* * *

><p>He had a lot of candles in his room now. Snatched out of the other empty rooms, he had them all lit and gathered in the center, brightening the whole room. He found them comforting, the gentle glow of the light, the soothing scent drafting off of them. They painted the silver room orange, brightening it and warming the walls around him. While the shadows were dark and bold, the room didn't feel as icy as before.<p>

He sighed, his eyes closing as he soaked in the warmth the candles gave off.

It flickered when the door to his room was opened; jerking him around to see the first outsider he ever met. Her hair pale pink that fluttered with her movement, eyes green and fierce that locked right onto him. Like lobo, she prowled around till she was facing him, begrudged as she sat by his candles, staring at him from over the flames. Trying to avoid those eyes, he looked over her, noting her loose comfortable clothes, they hung over her body, revealing just enough to anyone. Particularly showing the damage she got from their journey here to this underground city. The cuts were scabbed over with only red hues surrounding them, while the bruises on her arms and legs were still purple and blue.

"Well," her voice cuts in, catching him off guard. He forgot how deep it was.

"Looks like you recovered well," he offered, wincing at how soft and hoarse his voice still was. She arcs a brow at him, impatient.

Unnerved, surprised, and annoyed, he turned his gaze back to the fire, letting himself get lost in the light while his mind flew on what to say. A whole day of waiting, and when the person he actually wants to talk too appears, he blanks out on what to say. She did appear without warning. When they talked he thought it would be in the comfortable interrogation room, not the room he was offered to stay at.

Could he really be faulted for this?

She surprised him again by asking, "How are your ankles and wrists?"

The question was forced, but not unkind. He rubbed his wrists, flinching a little when sensitive muscles were touched. "Better," he replied. She nodded, her gaze wandering around the room while his eyed her from over the candles. "Bed comfy?" she asked.

"Pretty comfy."

She hummed.

"You have a lot of candles."

"I like to be in the light."

She snorts, "You afraid of the dark?"

He doesn't reply. He seemed to shrink away a little. Sighing, she tries a different tactic.

"What's your name?"

He eyed her, not entirely surprised, and not answering. Her green eyes flickered to him, bored and annoyed. Sighing, she turned and lay out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He blinked at her, glancing up to see what was so interesting. But all there was just a ceiling over them. Dull, grey… there was nothing interesting above. When he turned back to her, her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping. When he reached for her, she grumbled, "Touch me and I hit you."

He drew away, raising a brow at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hanging till you're ready to talk."

"We're talking already, aren't we?"

She cracks an eye at him, peering. "What's your name?" she asks again, adding with a promise, "I'll tell you mine."

He already knew.

Lightning. Her name was Lightning. It was strange and bold, being named after a thing, after powerful energy that only last a couple of seconds, but always makes a comeback. An energy that always caught attention but was gone just before anyone could get a real good look at the flash.

And she was as fleeting as her name.

He woke to her taking him to this city underground, and she was gone. He saw the next day, furious and disappointed, and she was gone the next few minutes. Now she was here before him, as unexpected as the flash in a storm, and who knows how long she would linger.

He was a little too intrigued to have her fade on him again; leaving him waiting for the next time she darts by. Licking his lips, he relented. "I know your name," he admits to her, "I heard it from Cidney…"

She hummed, not sounding upset or surprised. Cidney must like to blab information out to the rescued. "You owe me your name then," she told him. "Not fair that you know mine and I don't know yours."

Indeed it wasn't. Nor was it something he could really hold over her. A name wasn't that important, he can just as easily been given one here instead of sharing his. And it was something they've been wanting since he arrived.

_"What's your name?" _they ask.

_"Who are you?" _they demand.

Would there be any real damage to give his name?

Logic argued no.

Unease and nerves whispered yes.

But resisted silence erased the purpose of this, didn't it?

Mimicking her, he laid out on his back, staring at the ceiling. Gentle and warm candle light, glowing yellow and orange, painted soft hues over the walls, making the simple room look beautiful and soothing. And with the pleasing scents given off by the candles, he found himself more relaxed than he would have liked.

He turned to her, watching. She kept her eyes partly closed, the green irises looking orange in the light as she stared up and waited. It was now, or it was later. They weren't going to beat his name out of him, he was sure of that.

But he had no real reason to withhold it besides trust.

They took their steps already, and stretched out their hands.

He could leave them hanging.

So he took a step forward and clasped those hands.

"Noctis," he said softly, feeling like he was shaking hands with lovely devils, smiling and reassuring that this was the right choice. Welcome to this dark underground city.

"What?" she pressed. He spoke so quietly she didn't hear.

"Noctis," he repeated, a little louder, a littler surer. "I'm Noctis."

This was the first step, he reminded. First step.

"Alright," she surmised, sitting up and flashing him a smile that was anything but friendly. "_Noctis_," she tried his name, sounding strange coming from her lips, and leaving him a little caught off guard to her hear say it. Bluntly, she demanded, "Why did you choose me?"

She wanted to know. She felt like she had a right to know.

Why her out of all the other more suited people that would talk to him.

She certainly wouldn't coddle him, reassure him that what he went through wasn't his fault, he was going to get better, blah, blah, blah.

That wasn't what he was looking for.

He sat up as well, facing her and smiled. Unlike hers, it was friendly and relaxed; like he was amused by an agitated friend he knew his whole life. She did remind him of one friend, but she was far more passionate than him.

People like his friend and her do prefer honesty. So he admits to her, quite willing why he chose to talk to her out of all the people here underground. He chose her, a trainee, over her more wise and relaxed master, than the more experienced soldiers and mind people that knew every tick of the human body.

Maybe that's why. She wouldn't read him like a book, search for the bomb hiding within his walls; try and tear him down bit by bit till he collapsed under pressure. She was suspicious, yes, as were they all. But she was forward, she didn't sneak around to check every door in his head, she sought for what she saw and heard from him.

She's honest and didn't pretend or try to be nice to the strange boy brought in, starved and bruised, with cold eyes and grim features.

She was what she was before him.

Fleeting, harsh, and bold Lightning.

His smile grew as he admitted to her.

"I'm curious."


End file.
